Ecos que regresan
by Darklolita666
Summary: Supongo que las sombras cubren demaciado,cada dia preguntandome ¿si hubiera llegado a tiempo,estarian vivos?¿Por que tiene su rostro?... Kai que pasa contigo no puedes haber echo algo tan horrible ¿que ocultas en verdad? Bryan, sabes mas de lo que aparentas dime que pasa con Kai.
1. Chapter 1

Ecos que regresan

Había salido a buscar leña, el fuego se estaba apagando Morgan y Finniyan no estaban bien, esperaba no haberse detenido por mucho tiempo… corría con todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas hacia la cueva… sin embargo lo que vio le dejo helado donde estaba, tirando la leña en el proceso corrió hacia ella.

-¡LIZZIE!- grito- que haces aquí ¿lizzie?- sollozo de forma patética – despierta keinan no me gusta este juego; ¡despierta! MORGAN, FINNIYAN! Lizzie no despierta necesito ayuda- pidió aun sabiendo que nadie le respondería- su hermana yacía muerta boca abajo en un charco de su propia sangre que salía de su boca, las huellas aun frescas mostraban su esfuerzo por arrastrarse hacia la salida de la cueva.

Morgan y Finniyan habían muerto horas antes debido al frio y a las heridas.

/

Despertó sudando aterrorizado de nuevo la pesadilla ya debería estar acostumbrado a ella pero era tan real la opresión en su pecho resultaba dolorosa.

La luz se encendió dejando ver a un Bryan somnoliento.

-¿tienes pesadillas otra vez? –pregunto mientras le miraba fijamente

- no solo una la misma de siempre, estoy bien-con un suspiro volvió a recostarse en la cama, Bryan le miro por unos minutos o tal vez no, no estaba muy seguro hasta que volvió a hablarle.

- son las 2 debes tomar tus medicinas o te las meteré en la boca a la fuerza- dijo regresando a su tono usual con ese sarcasmo característico del ruso mayor.

-Inténtalo perra y te pateare hasta que se me caigan las piernas- le respondió de vuelta con su sonrisa de superioridad.

-ya veremos, tómalas Kai no quiero problemas con tu madre, nos matara, a mi por no cuidarte como se debe y a ti por idiota, espera un momento – le dijo mientras se levantaba, Kai le escucho moverse por la cocina y le vio regresar con una cuchara y un terrón de azúcar – muy bien toma tu medicina –

-pero sabe mal –se quejo infantilmente

-Alex, tómala y luego te daré un terrón de azúcar, dios, ¿que eres un niño de 5 años que corre a cama de mama por las noches?, toma la maldita medicina Alex –

-no siempre, pero corro a tu cama cuando mamá no esta, ya esta bien ¿pero me darás el terrón verdad?-

-si, si toma- puso la cuchara en sus labios y Kai trago la asquerosa medicina, luego Bryan puso el terrón de azúcar en su boca- ¿no fue tan malo o si?, no hagas esa cara – coloco una mano en su cabeza – trata de dormir mañan- pensó un momento- hoy hay una reunión muy importante en la BBA - sonrió- y la siguiente dosis es con las pastillas a las seis de la mañana- Kai hizo una mueca – sé que lo odias pero ¿sabes lo que tienes no?-

- como no saberlo, maldito Boris, todo esto es su culpa- maldijo entre dientes- pero bueno no se puede hacer nada – hasta mañana –

-descansa… gusano-

Amaneció como todos los terribles días desde el día en que murieron hace nueve años, aun ahora resultaba doloroso, suspiro pesadamente y se levanto con aburrimiento como cada día, se ducho y se vistió rápido. Bryan volvió a obligarle a tomar su medicina.

Salieron juntos hacia la oficina central de la BBA una reunión tonta en la que todos hablaban sobre cosas sin sentido, a quien le importaba las ruedas de prensa no se sentía bien estaba un poco aturdido, estúpida medicina, pronto comenzó un griterío en el que Tyson peleaba con un molesto yuriy por algo que no entendía, quizá debería de haber puesto atención, Bryan estaba riéndose mientras le echaba carbón al fuego. Hasta que Hiro intervino y les detuvo por un rato.

Al final quedaron en dar una presentación para promocionar el nuevo torneo comenzarían Bladebreakers contra los Blitzkreig boys solo un encuentro amistoso, no se sentía con ánimos su estomago se sentía raro y comenzaba a marearse dios ya quería irse, tenia calor, pero este era su ultimo torneo y quería darlo todo se sentía feliz después de mucho tiempo volvería con ella, eso estaba muy bien, dranzer había tenido un accidente, no podría usarlo tendría que pedirle permiso para usarle a ella. Bufo con molestia jamás se habían llevado bien pero no tenia de otra más que pedirle algo de ayuda, la carta a su favor era el amor de ambos hacia su pequeña lizzie.

Solo con eso podría apelar a su favor al menos por un tiempo ya se las arreglaría después.

Vio de reojo a Hilary acercarse.

Kai- comenzó vacilante – ¿estas bien? – ni siquiera la miro, no podía enfocarla, su voz le sonaba distorsionada no entendió la pregunta- estas rojo – sintió sus manos frías sobre su piel caliente se sentía tan bien- ¡estas ardiendo!- grito, pero Kai no pudo distinguir lo que decía.

El resto de los chicos presto atención, Bryan se acercó rápido hacia ellos donde todos la veían.

- Kai esta enfermo es solo una gripe – se apresuró a contestar Bryan algo incomodo

-no parece una gripe normal ¿estas seguro Bryan?-replico Hilary – esta muy caliente-

-seria mejor que le llevaras a su casa-dijo el señor Dickenson por primera vez poniéndoles atención a los muchachos.

-Kai, ¿puedes oírme?, Kai – asintió débilmente –bien vamos te llevo, ¿puedes caminar? ¿Kai?-

-deja te ayudo, yo les llevo- Bryan frunció el seño no podía permitirse interferencias, pero no tenia de otra negarse levantaría las sospechas y eso no ayudaría en nada, de mal humor acepto el ofrecimiento de Hiro.

Bryan tuvo que cargar a Kai quien para ese momento se encontraba seminconsciente y llevarlo hasta el estacionamiento.

Su abuelo no esta, se esta quedando en mi apartamento esta del otro lado de la ciudad, ¿aun así quieres llevarnos?- presiono por ultima vez

si, ¿Cuál es tu insistencia por que no los lleve? – le reto el peliazul

ninguna en realidad, ¿nos vamos?-corto la discusión

Subieron al auto, Bryan puso unas pastillas en al boca de Kai y fueron hacia el departamento del menor, luego de 20 minutos de un tenso silencio, en el que se dedicaron a ignorarse, Kai comenzaba a reaccionar se veía mejor mucho mejor. Llegaron el apartamento estaba en una de las áreas ricas, demasiado lejos de la casa de Voltaire.

-no sabia que tuvieras un apartamento en este lugar y tan grande, ¿en que estas metido Bryan?- Hiro sospechaba simplemente genial, pensó rodando los ojos.

- es mio –hablo Kai con voz dormida- pero está a nombre de Bryan para que mi abuelo no me encuentre cuando quiero estar solo- explico, haría cualquier cosa por ir a su cama y dormir.

-no tienes que explicar nada Alex –Bryan estaba molesto-vamos te llevo dentro-dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y le guiaba a la puerta.

De regreso en el dojo Kinomiya le esperaba una comitiva de bey luchadores para interrogarle.

-No pasa nada, cuando llegamos estaba mejor, ya había despertado y se veía molesto- aclaro un poco hastiado recordando la "conversación".

-¿pero crees que este bien que este solo en la mansión de su abuelo?-

-si el jefe tiene razón puede necesitar alguna medicina y estar muy mal para levantarse por ellas- termino Takao

-Takao es Kai de quien hablamos puede con una gripe-

-pero Ray hoy tuvo que ser cargado por Bryan, ¡cargado!- resalto- nunca le había visto tan mal-Takao tenia razón-¿Por qué no le trajiste aquí Hiro ? – siguió.

- no había necesidad no esta en casa de su abuelo- le respondió Hiro con voz tranquila

-¿no? – preguntaron todos

-no se queda con Bryan –

-¿con Bryan? No sabia que fueran tan cercanos – "aunque en realidad tendría sentido" pensó Hilary

-tal parece que son muy unidos- Hiro dudo por un momento-

-¿por qué lo dices?, sabes algo hermano-

-Bryan me hizo llevarlos a un apartamento al sur de la ciudad, el apartamento es de Kai a nombre de Bryan y por lo que vi han estado viviendo juntos estos días que el equipo ruso ha estado en Japón.

Esto asombro a los chicos en el dojo no solo por la noticia si no por que Hiro logro hacer que Takao se quedara sin palabras.

/

Habían nacido juntos siempre juntos, le amaba, ella le había seguido y entraron en una familia que les esperaba y eran queridos. Era familia perfecta…

Lo era…

Había sido…

Pero comenzaba…

A…

No serlo…

Tenía frio mucho frio, le entraba por los dedos de los pies y subía centímetro a centímetro, la imagen en su cabeza no se borraría en mucho tiempo, la sangre, los gritos de lizzie, el terror, el desconcierto y sobre todo ese dolor…

Entonces papa llego la forma en que le miro al pasar y la manera violenta en la que quito a lizzie del lado de ella fue horrible, en ese momento lo entendió ¿cómo le explicaría a su hermana una verdad tan horrible? su padre su propio padre les estaba rechazando, culpándoles de sus muerte; que iba a hacer…

Lizzie no entendería tal cosa no podría soportarlo era demasiado dulce, tendría que ser muy fuerte por los dos después de todo él era el mayor de los dos y como tal debía protegerla de cualquier peligro.

O eso quiso creer…

Iluso…

Más que idiota.

Papa les levo arrastrando hacia su cuarto y les encerró ahí, fue la última vez que le vieron; en los siguientes días ni él ni su hermana tenían derecho de salir, les llevaban la comida pero tenían prohibido salir del cuarto.

Mama ya había sido enterrada, papa no les dejo despedirse de ella, cuando paso por el pasillo le escucho decir a alguien que ellos eran tan pequeños que no entenderían y que no quería traumarlos con algo así.

"Mentiroso" pensó mordiéndose los labios con rabia, él era un monstruo; lizzie quien siempre solo había hablado lo necesario enmudeció por completo al menos para los demás, si tenía buena suerte le preguntaba a donde había ido mama, era como si no pudiese recordarlo bien; muy dentro en su corazón creyó firmemente que la culpa era de su padre y decidió que nunca volvería a dejar que lizzie llorara por su culpa.

Solo un par de semanas después papa les llevo a casa del abuelo Kai sabia la razón pero no queriendo aumentar el dolor de su hermanita le dijo a esta que irían de paseo unos días.

Él lo sabía pero de todas maneras dolió cuando les dejo ahí a su suerte, de haberlos dejado en la calle hubiera sido menos cruel.

¡Oh si tan solo lo hubiese sospechado!

Ecos que regresan


	2. Chapter 2

Ecos que regresan

El primer año no fue tan malo, el abuelo era bastante bueno aunque les llevara a ese lugar extraño en Rusia o eso creía.

- no pueden entrar Voltaire, ya te lo dije muchas veces antes, no entran niños menores de ocho además su estatura no ayuda son demasiado pequeños.-

- sería mejor que entren temprano-

-no, pero si quieres tráemelos cuando cumplan la edad adecuada los aceptare de lo contrario no resistirán los entrenamientos.

- tendrás que aceptarlos –

-pero ¿estas seguro de que vas a exponer a tus propios nietos a tan cruel entrenamiento? –

- así es, ya es tiempo de que mis nietos jueguen su parte en nuestro plan -

…Un año después termino aceptando…

El flamante auto deportivo se estaciono frente al majestuoso edificio en una de las calles de Rusia del cual bajo un hombre maduro alto serio, de cabello azul, acompañado de una mujer bajita de cabello castaño quienes dirigieron sus pasos hacia el edificio, entraron al ascensor y el hombre pulso el botón para llegar a la sala de juntas.

Sin molestarse en llamar entraron interrumpiendo la reunión.

-Hola padre cuanto tiempo – habló- con vos suave y tranquila

El anciano le miro con burla- al fin te decidiste por salir de tu madriguera, ¿Qué buscas aquí Susumu? –pregunto con gentileza falsa, si, él era su hijo el padre de sus únicos nietos; o bueno su único nieto pero era algo que él no debía saber. Todavía

-por los niños padre, ¿por qué otra cosa vendría?-

-¿niños?, Oh realmente crees que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, que iluso eres son muy rencorosos. Te parece hablar en otro lugar hijo no es lugar para hablar de la familia. La reunión se continuara mañana a la misma hora pueden retirarse -

Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina de Voltaire para continuar la conversación inconclusa.

-y bien cuál es el motivo por el cual saliste hacia la civilización- Voltaire vio aparecer una arruga en la frente de esa mujer tan molesta, esto sería muy divertido – ni creas que me trague el cuento de los niños.

-de echo padre realmente es por ellos- le vio levantar una ceja-pensé que realmente tendría que disculparme y llevarlos donde deben estar, en el pasado actué como un idiota, comportándome como un niño culpándoles de mis problemas y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, quiero verlos padre no puedes prohibírmelo- termino su pequeño discurso, el que fue seguido rápidamente por la risa sínica del más viejo.

-no, tú me los diste a mí, y Kai es tan obstinado no te perdonara tan fácil, me pregunto de quien lo heredo-le dio un trago al vaso de licor frente a el-ya que Kai es el mayor él te vera si es lo que quiere y…-hizo una pausa para observar sus reacciones- en el extraño caso de que llegara a aceptar será donde el decida, con las personas que quiera.

- en otras palabras bajo sus condiciones- Voltaire asintió – ¿bien y que hay de Katia?

-a ella no podrás verla hasta que Kai así lo decida, no te esfuerces por tratar de verla o encontrarla antes, no podrás averiguar nada-

- ¿a que se debe eso padre?-

-tu hijo lo decidió, es muy listo en cuanto a proteger a su hermana se trata –

-lo tendré en cuenta padre, ya hablado el asunto, dile a Kai para que podamos hablar donde el decida y que traiga a Katia- se levanto de la silla-

-ah por cierto no creo que a Kai le agrade la idea de que traigas a tu concubina-la ceño de la mujer se frunció peligrosamente- nunca le agradaste, querida- objeto volviéndose hacia la mujer- no cambiara eso ni por que volviera a nacer-

-suficiente padre-

-yo solo te daba una crítica constructiva mi queridísimo hijo-sonrió con sorna-ya veras lo que haces-dio otro trago largo a su bebida-

Susumu salió a prisa del edificio siempre seguido por la mujer

-¿que piensas hacer querido?-hablo por primera vez mirándole fijamente

-realmente no lo sé Sofí, no sé, yo entiendo que soy un idiota pero quiero enmendar mis errores no importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo - "o eso espero".

De regreso Kai y Bryan se encontraban en la sala.

Que descuidado eres debiste decirme que te sentías mal hubiese dejado la estúpida reunión –le regaño-

Lo siento- su voz dormida y respiración jadeante no pronosticaban nada bueno

Diablos te estas disculpando estas muy mal, no deberías participar en el torneo Alex, pero como sé que no me harás caso pero te preguntare ¿Que piensas hacer sin Dranzer?-

Ya lo pensé Bryan y necesito tu ayuda- un ataque de tos le corto, el mayor le acerco un vaso de agua.

¿Qué clase de ayuda?-

¿recuerdas a Monad?-

No inventes jamás se llevaron bien-

Lo se , pero necesito que vayas por ella, sabes que es la única opción-

Esta bien, la tendrás mañana, pero si yo te veo mal llamare a Ira ¿entendido?-

Si mamá-respondió rodando los ojos

Mocoso, saldré esta noche a buscarla pero hasta entonces te llevare a descansar, es terrible la manera en la que descuidas tu salud-

No seas ridículo –

Ridículo es lo que le harás a tu cuerpo, vamos – le ayudo a levantarse.

Pesadamente y arrastrando los pies subió vigilado por Bryan quien le siguió de cerca hasta llegar a la habitación del más pequeño.

Se cambio y se acostó durmiéndose casi al instante, estaba tan cansado, Bryan aprovecho para inyectarle una sustancia que ya tenia preparada, salió y tomo el teléfono y presiono la marcación rápida tras un par de tonos de espera le contestaron.

-allo –

-allo, privet Sebastián, ¿Cómo estas?-

-¡Bryan! Bien, bien ¿Cómo sigue?-

-Esta igual, pero le subió la fiebre hoy mientras estábamos en una reunión de la BBA, ya se lo que me vas a decir pero no puedo prohibirle ir y aunque este mal tiene una fuerza bastante impresionante –

-si lo se ¿pero no podrías intentar, no sé, evitar que juegue en el torneo? , en su estado no aguantara mucho tiempo, además ¿con que va a participar? Dranzer se encuentra en cuarentena-

- pidió que le trajera, no lo vas a creer-suspiro- a Monad-

-¿Monad? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?, jamás se han llevado bien se odian, además nadie sabe donde está –silencio - oh dime que él no sabe donde esta-

-en realidad él si lo sabe y yo también por eso me pidió que la trajera- dudo un poco –lo siento.

-Ira me va a matar, bueno por favor vigila que no haga tonterías ¿le faltan medicinas?-

-si, deja y te digo los nombres-reviso un poco entre el botiquín – ya que se va a empezar el torneo lo que veo que le hace falta es, morfina oral así la mezclo con algo que valla a tomar, también de la inyectable por si acaso,fentanilo en pastillas, y tal vez codeína, esas para el dolor, por ultimoamitriptilina,carbamazapina. Esas por el momento creo, no importa si veo que algo hace falta te llamo.

-si se pone muy mal lo traes, no importa cuánto patalee –

-como no será a ti a quien le pegue no importa ¿verdad?-

-que bien que nos entendemos-

Maldito, lo sedare y le subiré al avión así o mas fácil-

Que se deje es otra cosa, no será sencillo-

-llamo luego no quiero que se despierte y me escuche, adiós –

-nos vemos-

Cortó la llamada y subió a su habitación para tomar un par de cosas, salió del apartamento en dirección a la mansión de Voltaire.

Entrar fue fácil, rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras, recorrió el largo pasillo para entrar a la pieza de Kai una vez dentro guio sus pasos al baño en donde quito uno de los azulejos de la parte inferior izquierda de la bañera, metió la mano por el pequeño orificio y halo el mecanismo que estaba escondido en el lugar. Algunos de los azulejos sobre la bañera se movieron formando una escalera; abriendo una portezuela en el techo. Bryan escalo rápido ya que la escalera estaba programada para contraerse tras un par de segundos.

Al llegar se encontró con lo que debió ser un cuarto de juguetes, de un suave color crema y una alfombra roja la cual le daba un toque cálido que en alguna época seguramente se llenó de risas infantiles, era muy grande tal vez dos veces la habitación de Kai. Silencioso, era únicamente visitado por Kai quien le llenaba de más y más juguetes, todo estaba lleno de ellos había juegos de te, mini-platos de beyblade, autos, casitas… en fin el paraíso de cualquier niño que llenaban los estantes, baúles, y gran parte del piso.

Sonrió era realmente dulce el echo de que Kai le dedicara tanto tiempo y esfuerzo para no olvidar a su hermana, claro esta de que jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta seguramente el dueño le tiraría los dientes si se llegaba a enterar de lo tierno que pensaba que era, rio para sus adentros.

Camino cuidando de no pisar nada para llegar a una de las esquinas en donde le esperaban un par de opciones para bajar: una escalera y un tobogán. Escogió las escaleras, le recibió los tenues tonos violetas de la habitación de lizzie; se acercó al armario en la parte baja al lado de una caja de madera finamente tallada estaba lo que buscaba una caja de cartón mas pequeña.

La tomo y saco un beyblade bien conservado cuidado con cariño.

-hola cuanto tiempo, vine para sacarte a pasear- por un segundo le pareció sentir al beyblade calentarse.-no te va a gustar-le hablo mientras le guardaba en la mochila.

El hecho de que Voltaire llegase antes fue bastante frustrante, gracias a sus reflejos logró esconderse en el armario, le escuchó llamar a gritos a Kai y buscarle por la habitación al no obtener resultado bufó molesto y se fue.

A prisa salió no fuera que le pillaran esta vez, de nuevo como un ladrón se movió hasta afuera sin hacer ruido corrió sin detenerse, hasta estar seguro de que nadie le seguía.

La puerta se abrió y un cansado Bryan entró con cara de fastidio mascullando ¿maldiciones?

-¿Qué hay de cenar?-fue lo primero que le dijo de mala manera.

- tenia pereza, no cocine nada, así que hice sándwiches, ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó sin apartar la mirada del televisor-están en el microondas.-

-toma- le aventó su mochila, Kai la sostuvo sin estar muy seguro que hacer- revisa tonto.-

Kai abrió la mochila de la que saco la pequeña caja de cartón que no esperaba ver tan pronto.

-vas a tener que amarme por eso, no tienes ni idea de lo que hice por conseguirla-escuchó a Bryan gritarle desde la cocina-por cierto tu abuelo regresó antes de lo esperado está en la mansión y de mal humor, te buscaba-

-¿me buscaba? Eso si es raro-lentamente abrió la caja y saco a Monad.

-si estaba enojado, será mejor que no te acerques en un par de días a su casa-

-oye Monad, necesito que me ayudes ya que Dranzer no puede, eres mi única opción ¿Qué dices Monad? –el tenue calor que salía del bit aumentaba por momentos mientras continuaba ablando-¿me ayudaras?-siguió insistiendo-es la primer y última cosa que te pediré en mi vida.-

Podía sentir la llama de su vida apagándose cada vez más y más, ¡que divertido! No podría esperar para hacerle sufrir un poco mientras estuvieran juntos, y robarle la poca energía vital que aún conservaba, podía sentirlo por todo su cuerpo ese hormigueo que le venía cuando estaba a punto de hacer una gran travesura.

El calor de Monad aumento de manera violenta para luego apagarse súbitamente.

-¿me estas escuchando?-

-aceptó-

-¿en serio? que genial Kai ya puedes participar la próxima semana-

-lo sé es maravilloso-

-y no me cambies el tema-Kai le miro extrañado, Bryan suspiro- tu abuelo, regresó, enojado, buscándote, te lo acabo de decir distraído-

-¿qué pasa con que me este buscando?-

-nunca es para nada bueno y estaba enojado-

-el abuelo siempre está enojado, no hay por qué estar paranoicos-

-no sé, eres su nieto pero a él no le importara usarte y lo sabes-

-hagamos una cosa para que estés tranquilo, me quedare aquí un poco más ¿Qué dices?-

-creo que está bien-dijo mientras se acercaba a Kai, pero antes de hacer lo que tenía en mente el celular de Kai sonó insistentemente.

-Allo-

-¿donde estas?-

-¡abuelo!, con un amigo-

-maldito niño no aprendes y continúas con esa bola de inútiles-

Kai frunció el ceño molesto-¿Qué quieres?-

El anciano sonrió

-hace unas horas tu padre habló con migo-su tono de voz cambio a uno dulcemente sombrío.

Bryan vio el rostro de Kai deformarse en una mueca de rabia contenida a duras penas

-Quiere verte-soltó esperando una explosión por parte de su nieto.

-¿¡QUIERE QUE!?- ahí estaba-JAMAS-se detuvo un momento-no se lo dijiste ¿oh si?-

-no, pensé que sería mejor que tú le dijeras-

-si te vuelve a hablar dile que no quiero tener nada que ver con él y que ni crea que diré algo sobre lizzie.-corto la llamada con furia.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Bryan-Kai cálmate y dime que pasó-

-mi padre-

-¿Qué con él?-

-es la razón por la que el abuelo esta aquí, después de tanto tiempo quiere que lizzie y yo le veamos-

-¿para qué?-

-no lo sé, pero no pienso dejar que venga a tratar de ser un buen padre ahora que me puedo cuidar por mí mismo, no estuvo antes no lo necesito ahora-

-tienes razón, si necesitas ayuda para lo que sea o si tu padre te molesta, que es lo más seguro, podríamos planear algo por si acaso.

-si es mejor prepararse, gracias-

Cada día se esforzaban por complacer las exigencias de Boris y aun que mejoraban muy rápido para él no era suficiente.

Las sesiones de "entrenamiento" en realidad estaban conformadas por torturas de una brutalidad cruel.

Ambos lanzaron el beyblade al plato, dirección: perfecta, equilibrio: perfecto, fuerza: perfecta.

Aun así Boris pasó al lado sin decir, ni mirar nada solo moviendo la cabeza de manera reprobatoria "insatisfactorio" le escucho mascullar.

Bajo la mirada no eran lo que esperaban, miro a su izquierda, Lizzie estaba de pie sin moverse por su rostro aparentemente sin expresión se atisbaba una gran tristeza, de la que se sentía responsable, se volvería fuerte y le protegería, era una promesa porque ella le importaba.

Primero era importante conseguir una niñera, cuando entrenaba con Black Dranzer odiaba tener que dejar a lizzie sola con el bastardo de Boris, si conseguía una niñera el problema estaría resuelto. Al menos por un tiempo y de manera precaria pero por lo menos alguien estaría pendiente

El problema era ¿Quién?; no podía fiarse de nadie ni depositar ciegamente su confianza en cualquiera. Lo investigaría en el comedor, solo faltaban un par de minutos.

El sonido de metal chocando le distrajo de sus pensamientos, en el plato al lado de ellos un chico alto con el cabello gris y de ojos lavanda se enfrentaba a otro algo más bajo de cabello rojo y ojos azules, les reconocía hace un par de semanas se habían peleado por algo estúpido, el chico alto, ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Bryan?, le dijo muñeca a… ¿Yuriy?, cuando Boris llegó, les llevo al comedor y frente a todos los niños les dio una paliza soberana y los llevo arrastrando hasta "la cabaña".

No estaba seguro de que les hacían ahí pero no debía ser nada bueno por las muchas prohibiciones de acercarse y la otra razón fue el hecho de que al regresar ambos chicos lo vinieron aun más heridos que cuando se fueron.

Según por lo que él había visto las cosas eran así:

Bryan era el típico busca pleitos no seguía las reglas, era huérfano quien escapó de un orfelinato, odiaba a Boris con todas sus fuerzas, ya que él le trajo aquí prácticamente secuestrado.

Yuriy hacia todo lo que le pedían, de una buena familia hasta que su padre enloqueció, o algo así, era algo que había escuchado, robaba y fue así como Boris le atrapó.

Totalmente opuestos, se odiaban o eso parecía debía recordar usar más lógica al observar sus comportamientos.

Pero ese no era el punto ¿Quién era lo suficiente mente bueno para encargarse de lizzie mientras estaba fuera del alcance?

Y para mejorar las cosas nadie, además de él y Boris, sabía que Lizzie era mujer pensaban que eran gemelos idénticos no mellizos; tenía que conseguir a una persona que no dijera nada y ese era su problema. Todos confesarían si les amenazaban nadie debía saberlo era el trato, todos creían que eran Kai y Kiku no Kai y Lizzie.

En el comedor no se les permitía hablar o relacionarse con niños de otros bloques, ambos estaban en el boque C, que se dividía en C-1 y C-2 estaban en el segundo, si tomaba en cuenta la regla de no relacionarse su búsqueda se reducía considerablemente, lo que tampoco era tan bueno no quería chantajes ni nada por el estilo.

Alguien se sentó a su derecha era Bryan él estaba en el bloque C-1, genial seguramente le ocasionaría problemas, frunció el ceño molesto, Lizzie miró sobre su hermano, era bastante humillante que fuese la más alta de los dos y que fuera la menor lo deprimía bastante, él debía tener ese tamaño. Le llevaba casi una cabeza.

Bryan les miró, Kai le ignoro, Lizzie le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad, ella nunca había tratado con alguien más que no fuera su hermano.

"me pregunto si podríamos ser amigos" –pensó- "pero yo no hablo tal vez no le agrade tener un amigo que no diga nada"-se limito a sonreír, cosa que Kai reprobó.

-valla, valla tienes expresiones que interesante y yo que pensaba que les habían sacado el corazón o algo así.- Bryan rio con petulancia.

-¿qué quieres?- corto Kai no le gustaba la mirada que le daba a Lizzie.

-solo conversar, ¿eres Kiku, verdad?-

Lizzie sonrió y asintió levemente.

Ese fue su primer encuentro con otra persona en algún tiempo y realmente fue bueno para ambos.

Ecos que regresan


	3. Chapter 3

Ecos que regresan

Los entrenamientos en la abadía solían ser muy rudos ese día en especial fueron un completo asco, tenían entrenamiento con el bloque B y no se llevaban precisamente bien era de las peores cosas que podían haber podido intentar.

Esos chicos estaban locos fue una suerte que lizzie no se saliera de control era terrorífica si llegaba a pasar, no es que le tuviera miedo pero era muy molesto limpiar su desastre cuando terminaba.

Poco antes de salir uno de los "científicos" le llamó:

-Hiwatari, cuando termines nos acompañaras al laboratorio cinco, no se toleraran las objeciones-

Kai le miro con aburrimiento y asintió sin ganas.

"¿vas a ir hermano mayor?"

-si lizzie, ten cuidado y ve directamente a nuestra habitación ¿entendido?-

"si, hermano mayor"

-es gracioso que tú le hables y que te responda en señas, ¿siempre ha sido así?-se dio la vuelta, genial de nuevo Bryan.

-jamás habla, entonces aprendimos lenguaje de señas para que se comunicara con otros además de mí- suspiro no podía ser más frustrante, sentía que Bryan terminaría descubriendo el secreto de lizzie.

El día de la presentación llego con algo de desorden, las personas estaban muy entusiasmadas por el nuevo torneo y los últimos días no había dejado de escuchar el parloteo de el en la televisión o en la calle cuando salía a caminar o comprar la despensa. Esperaba con ansias comenzar aun cuando su rostro no presentaba señales de lo emocionado que en realidad estaba, solo un poco más y todo valdría la pena. Solo debía preocuparse por la salud de Kai esperaba que no fuera a empeorar.

Se despertó temprano era una rara señal, estaba un poco inquieto tenía un mal presentimiento; desayuno conversando de cuando en cuando con el abuelo mientras se atiborraba de comida, frunció un poco el ceño, Hiro no había querido decirle en donde se estaba quedando Kai, solo quería saber si estaba bien, sentía que algo malo pasaba algo oscuro comenzaba a crecer bajo sus narices y no le prestaban atención, podía sentir como si se retorciera.

Llegaron al arena de juego todos muy animados aunque no fuera el torneo real todos estaban realmente emocionados había solo un par de equipos nuevos, serian presentados al inicio en dos días más; esta solo era una presentación de apertura.

Todos estaban en sus puestos podía sentir la sangre latiendo con fuerza en su cabeza, la fiebre no cedía, le dolían los huesos y sentía como si a sus pulmones les estuvieran clavando millones de agujas, el jadeo continuo en busca de aire era muy frecuente aunque Bryan le había dicho que eso solo hacía que se ahogara más rápido, no podía sentir que le llegaba suficiente aire. Era una suerte de que fueran los primeros…

-Y estamos aquí desde la bella ciudad Tokio celebrando la apertura al campeonato mundial de Beyblade, este día la batalla se trata nada más y nada menos que entre los Bladebreakers contra el equipo ruso de los Blitzkreig boys, me presento soy DJ Jazzman y esta será la primera batalla, los Bladebreakers empezando por el campeón mundial sensación TYSON! Con su compañero Daichi! - una inmensa ovación se escuchó en el estadio, apoyando al campeón reinante quien alegremente saludaba a sus fans.- y por los Blitzkreig boys el más grande rival de Tyson, Kai! Con su compañero Bryan!- la ovación no se hizo esperar.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al plato.

-¿Están listos beyluchadores? - DJ Jazzman estaba preparado para dar comienzo a la batalla

-listos-

- 3 -2 – 1- LET IT RIP-

Los blades chocaron con fuerza y giraron por el plato lanzando chipas al golpearse desafiándose unos a otro.

-No perderé, vamos Dragoon- Tyson grito entusiasmado invocando a la bestia bit –Dragoon ataque galáctico-

Kai quien hasta ahora no había hecho nada más que observar se tensó un poco

- Monad haz lo tuyo - fue entonces que todos dejaron de respirar por un segundo…

-¿Monad, donde esta Dranzer?-pregunto Daichi

-No es de tu incumbencia enano- contesto Bryan- concéntrate en el juego niño.

"¿De nuevo cambiaste a Dranzer, Kai?"-pensó Tyson.

El ataque de Tyson había sido detenido por Monad, el blade de un color violeta muy oscuro con el anillo de ataque de un azul brillante giraba con violencia arrolladora.

"es como si se burlara de mí, hay algo raro con ese bit"- Tyson se sentía inquieto ¿tenía que ver con su malestar de la mañana?

La pelea continuo pese a los esfuerzos de ambos, el equipo ruso les llevaba ventaja; esa tal Monad era espantosamente agresiva, aunque si miraba bien Kai no se había movido mucho. O estaba esperando o esa cosa actuaba por su cuenta.

Monad comenzó a moverse de manera frenética.

-En sus marcas-grito Bryan con euforia-listos-los músculos se tensaron, Monad y Falborg comenzaron a manifestarse -¡FUERA!

Falborg surgió de manera majestuosa el águila parecía complacido con el paisaje a su alrededor, Monad dejo salir solo unos largos tentáculos negros que tenían ojos en todas partes.

-¿Que mierda es eso?-grito Daichi- vamos Strata Dragoon ¡ATACA!-

Los largos tentáculos de Monad le apartaron de un golpe no estaba interesada en él, ella tenía en mente otra presa.

Falborg se mostró escéptico mientras no interviniera estaría bien.

La temperatura descendió, Dragoon rugió de forma furiosa.

-¿Dragoon?- no respondió siguió atacando a sus oponentes. Tyson levanto la cabeza y vio a un Kai jadeante, él también estaba cansado pero su amigo se veía terrible, el golpe de Monad le regreso a la realidad- vamos Dragoon.

-¡NO! MONAD DETENTE- el grito preocupado de Kai no pronosticaba nada bueno.

La bestia bit de Kai saco más tentáculos para detener a Dragoon.

-podrías controlarla me da escalofríos-dijo Bryan-hace años que no la veía tan enojada-

-¿esa es su verdadera forma, un montón de tentáculos?-

-no, enano nadie ha visto su verdadera forma, solo su dueño original, nosotros veremos solo lo que ella quiere que veamos-mientras Bryan hablaba y como si quisiera demostrarles Monad surgió completa transformada en un Dragoon de color negro ,violeta y rojo.

-impresionante ¿no Kai?-Bryan sonrió.

-cállate-le espeto- hay algo raro.

"tú, ¿no crees que me veo genial?"

"¿quién eres?, te llaman Monad pero te ves diferente y tú esencia ha cambiado"- hablo solemne Dragoon-"¿Qué eres".

"¿yo?"- fingió inocencia-"soy todo y a la vez nada, era Monad, ahora soy y no soy Monad."

"¿cuáles son tus intenciones al presentarte aquí con ese debilitado niño?"-dijo señalando a Kai-"míralo no soportará mucho tiempo, como su nueva guardiana al menos deberías cuidar mejor de él"

"¿Guardiana yo de este insignificante humano? Por favor, él fue quien pidió mi ayuda para entrar aquí, mi verdadero dueño murió hace nueve años, y yo enviare a este niño con él pronto; aun ahora mientras hablamos le succiono la vida, hare lo que sea para que este niño desaparezca pronto"

"¿en qué demonios estás pensando? "-murmuro indignado.

"es porque tu no lo has probado es simplemente delicioso, podría hacerlo eternamente es una lástima que no pueda hacerlo. Tiene el mismo sabor de las esperanzas rotas...tan obscenamente exquisito. Y como te he dicho antes, le pondré las garras y le destrozare. Me llevare esa poca felicidad. Incluso si debo matarlo y arrastrarlo al infierno, Lo quiero todo. Lo más rápido posible, debe ser mío. Solo para destruirlo. Solo mío…así podre odiarle tanto, por la muerte de mi dueño en el pasado, le chupare la vida hasta que ya no quede nada más que lágrimas y cenizas."

"estas demente"

Lo siguiente de lo que Kai estuvo consiente fue la presión repentina desde su pecho hasta su estómago y el grito de sorpresa de todos. Sin querer escupió algo y el sabor del óxido le lleno la boca.

Desde su pecho una de las garras de Dragoon le atravesaba de lado a lado, era raro pero no sentía dolor solo algo adormilado, la expresión de terror de todos le alarmo una vez su cerebro se despejo, solo fueron un par de segundos que le parecieron horas hasta que Dragoon saco su garra y cayó de rodillas, se llevó una mano al pecho para descubrir que estaba intacto no había heridas solo sangre.

Monad salió despedida junto a los demás blades convirtiéndolo en un empate; Bryan atrapo a Falborg y Monad.

-¿Kai estas bien?, ¿puedes respirar?-

-sácame de aquí – susurro antes de colapsar

-Bryan, llévalo a la enfermería nosotros no encargaremos del resto- asintió.

-solo no dejes que se acerquen Yuri – tomo a Kai y o saco lo más rápido que pudo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ecos que regresan

Camino lentamente por el largo y oscuro pasillo camino a la habitación del bloque C-2 la que compartía con otros ocho niños y su hermano, le gustaba mirar lo que hacían los demás nunca tuvo otro compañero de juego además de su hermano, aunque Kai siempre le reñía solía decir que parecía acosadora y eso estaba mal, no quería ser una niña mala; ah, su hermano mayor era tan genial, era su héroe y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ser un poco como él, tan increíble y cool.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe al ver a tres chicos mayores del bloque B esperándole, sin cambiar de cara se dio la vuelta para regresar, solo para toparse con otros dos chicos cubriendo su única vía de escape.

-¿vas a alguna parte mocoso?- un chico rubio, alto con dientes largos y sonrisa estúpida se acercó peligrosamente y le empujo con fuerza tirándole al piso. Los demás rieron gruñendo como cerdos tratando en un pobre intento de sonar intimidantes.

-no vas a decir nada Kiku- le reto el más grande y estúpido de los cinco quien aparentemente era el líder, les observo mientras se incorporaba -oh es cierto es tan idiota que no sabe hablar, ¿no es verdad?-

-enseñémosle a respetar a los mayores-añadió otro pasando sus brazos bajo sus axilas sujetándole en una típica llave para mantenerla atrapada mientras los demás asentían emocionados.

El primer golpe le saco el aire y le dejo viendo bolitas blancas, un golpe a la cara logro hacer que se mordiera la lengua con fuerza, aun así no hizo ningún sonido ni se quejó un poco.

De pronto los golpes cesaron abrió los ojos un poco para encontrar al chico peligris del otro día golpeando a los matones. Cuando se detuvo luego de humillarlos burlándose con saña, la miro de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido afilo la mirada examinándola con cuidado, un ojo morado, un labio partido, el hombro dislocado, cubierta de sangre eso sin contar las heridas internas, se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-te he visto pelear, sé que podrías matarlos si te lo propusieras; si no quieres darle problemas a tu hermano procura defenderte la próxima vez- de manera brusca la tomo del brazo sano y le llevo arrastrando hacia el dormitorio del bloque C-1.

…...EQR…

La pesadez de su cuerpo era espantosa, lentamente comenzó a ser consiente del espacio en el que se encontraba, si tuviera que describirlo sería como si se encontrara sumergido en aceite y tuviera un edificio sobre él.

Lentamente abrió los ojos después del tercer intento, sonidos, sombras iban y venían entre su visión distorsionada por la oscuridad que reinaba, pudo escuchar una voz opacada que parecía estar bastante malhumorada; finalmente pudo ver atreves del túnel en el que se había convertido su mirada. ¿Bryan? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

Ohh! Es cierto se desmayó durante la batalla luego de lo que le hizo Dragoon ¿Quién ganó al final?...

La realidad le golpeo violentamente al recordar de manera vaga y adormecida la garra junto con toda esa sangre, el dolor le arropo por un instante apretó los dientes en un vano intento por mantenerlo a raya su visión se volvió roja por un segundo, mientras punzadas de dolor le recorrían trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía correctamente, sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban yendo de la conciencia a la inconciencia de manera vertiginosa sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Bryan gritaba mientras hablaba por teléfono pero le escuchaba como si estuviera bajo el agua.

A todo esto ¿en dónde estaba? Trato de descubrirlo pese a su reducido campo de visión. Veamos definitivamente no estaba en casa del abuelo si no Bryan no estaría aquí, tampoco en un hospital estaba demasiado cómodo y calientito ¿entonces era su apartamento?... Mmmm si esa se parecía a su sabana, noto que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno y suero en su brazo.

Los sonidos y la luz se aclaraban mientras lograba mantenerse consiente durante más tiempo.

Finalmente Bryan noto que estaba despierto y se acercó aun con el teléfono, escuchaba un golpeteo sordo continuo acompañado de murmullos apagados. Entendía un poco mejor lo que Bryan decía.

-acaba de despertar- el golpeteo continuo volviéndose más y más nítido a cada momento-NO LES VOY A ABRIR- gritó para luego guardar silencio escuchando a quien hablaba del otro lado- si son ellos están fastidiando desde hace como tres horas – de nuevo silencio - ya te dije que está bien dile a Irina que se calme no espera n.. privet Ira… no él está muy bien-Kai le miro divertido- no estoy mintiendo… que no él muy desgraciado se está riendo porque me estas regañando , espera- tapo la bocina del teléfono y miro a Kai- puedes hablar –

-creo que si- contesto con la voz raposa sintiendo la garganta seca, el peligris le acerca un vaso de agua ayudándole a sentarse. Quejarse fue necesario estaba adolorido pese a eso logro sentarse-dame –señalo el teléfono y Bryan se lo acerco gustoso por no tener que escuchar más gritos-

-"Bryan, Bryan que le paso a mi bebé, Bryan "-la voz furiosa de una mujer del otro lado le hizo estremecerse y tragar sonoro-

-eh ¿mama?- frunció un poco el ceño su voz sonó demasiado vacilante para su gusto-

-"¿Kai? Dios, ¿bebé, estas bien?"- la risa de Sebastián en el fondo le hizo afilar la mirada –

-mamá, que no me digas así, ya basta estoy bien-susurro entre dientes

-te llamo bebé de nuevo- Bryan soltó una risotada ganándose un golpe de parte de Kai que por su estado no dolió demasiado

-"¿estás seguro de que estas bien, quieres que valla?"-su voz preocupada le hizo sentir incómodo para él era bastante anormal esa clase de afecto-

-no mamá estoy bien, quédate en casa no te preocupes, saluda a Dima de mi parte -

-"bien pero iré si me entero de que algo malo te paso otra vez"-

-adiós-

-"descansa cariño"-

-y bien bebé-le llamo burlándose y haciendo falsete-el golpeteo se convirtió en un rudo intento por demoler el departamento

-calla imbécil, ¿Qué es ese ruido?-

-ah sí llama a Dickenson para que se los lleve, Hiro les dijo dónde estamos y vinieron a ver si estabas muerto, pero están molestos porque no les deje entrar-miro con desdén hacia la puerta como si sus malos deseos les estuvieran llegando-

-sí, tendremos que cambiarnos de apartamento-marco el número que se sabía de memoria-

-ya pensé en eso hice un par de llamadas y guarde casi todas las cosas solo faltan las cosas grandes como tu piano a y tus herramientas – solo tenemos que ir a ver el que más te gusta ya que es tu dinero- Kai asintió mientras le hacía señas de que guardara silencio.

-señor Dickenson- saludo con voz plana

-Kai, muchacho que alegría escucharte ¿Cómo te encuentras? Bryan no dejo que te lleváramos a un hospital ¿todo en orden?-

-estoy bien, solo esperaba que se los lleve antes de que rompan la puerta o que el administrador nos eche- no tenía el ánimo ni las energías para esto.

-por supuesto los enviare a buscar- escucho al anciano titubear-yo esperaba que nos reuniéramos para aclarar esto.-

-tendrá que ser en dos días no puedo hoy ni mañana- sin dejarlo responder colgó-los adultos son tan manipulables-

-es solo porque juegas con su mente, les das la imagen de una falsa sumisión- el mayor sonrió- eres perverso-

…...EQR…

El escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda al ver las heridas, se incrementó cuando le sacaron, pero su preocupación aumento al enterarse que en realidad el resto del equipo había confabulado para ser el señuelo mientras se plantaron frente a la enfermería impidiéndoles la entrada el otro muchacho se lo llevo dios sabrá donde.

¿A qué lugar irían un par de adolescentes, si uno estaba herido?

Luego de buscarlos por horas en todos los hospitales posibles sin hallar nada llamo a Dickenson quien le dio una dirección, a las ocho consiguió llegar, probablemente no fue una buena idea salir en la hora pico pero tenía que encontrarlo. A simple vista el lugar era bastante lujoso, a nombre de Bryan Kuznetsov el chico que le saco del beystadio.

Recorrió el largo pasillo hasta que dio con el.

-"veamos apartamento, RJ-45* "-

Toco el timbre varias veces pero nadie contesto. Regreso sobre sus pasos, quizá el administrador supiera algo.

Un anciano amable le recibió:

-eran unos jóvenes muy tranquilos y educados nunca me dieron problemas hasta hoy-

-¿paso algo?-su ansiedad casi se podía tocar

-parece que ayer el más pequeño, no recuerdo su nombre, tuvo un accidente o algo así, llegaron aquí cubiertos de sangre el mayor vino a pedirme vendas, esta mañana un grupo de niños vinieron he hicieron alboroto afuera ya que no les dejaron entrar-

-a qué hora regresan-

-no van a volver se mudaron esta tarde-

-¿Cómo que se mudaron? ¿A dónde?-

-no lo sé, les gustaba la privacidad luego que los otros chicos se fueron el mayor me entrego las llaves

-¿a qué hora fue eso?-insistió una vez más.

-si mi memoria no falla fue cerca de las siete, tenían mucha prisa por irse-contesto el anciano con gesto amable.

Era imposible, no podía haber sabido que venía.

-muchas gracias por su tiempo; aquí tiene mi tarjeta si sabe algo de ellos por favor avíseme-

Un par de horas más tarde dos personas caminaban a paso calmado.

-mis muchachos encontraron lo que buscaban-

-hola viejo ¿alguien vino?-

-sí, les dije que se fueron una hora antes de que llegara como me lo pidieron y se fue muy sorprendido y molesto-

-solo una persona, ¿eh?, ¿quién era?-

-Susumu Hiwatari, pariente tuyo por lo visto-extendiéndoles la tarjeta y mirando a Kai continuo-me pidió que lo llamara si regresaban-

-nos mudaremos mañana, esto es lo del mes y esto es por sus servicios-

-ustedes son muy generosos-exclamo tomando los sobres que Bryan le dio

Entraron a la casa por última vez.

-como siempre tienes razón Kai, vino por ti-

-es un idiota predecible, y yo no cederé tan fácil-

-será mejor ir a dormir mañana tenemos mucho trabajo, la dosis que debes tomar esta en la mesa de noche sabré si no la usas-su tono de voz era ligeramente severo

-HN-

-Kai- reprocho

-lo sé, ya lo sé…-

…...EQR…

Podía sentir el olor de la sangre, a pesar de sus esfuerzos el destino no cambiaba.

Se habían convertido en herramientas y su único propósito era ser usados. Después de todo si lo pensaba bien también su padre los había usado, luego los desecho cuando dejaron de ser útiles. No permitiría ser desechado esta vez haría lo que fuera, pasaría por encima de quien fuera hasta que consiguiera sacarla de aquí no importa cuánto tuviera que sufrir.

-¿sabes pequeño?-de nuevo esa voz tan aterradora; se encogió en su lugar temblando-los niños que sobran, ya sabes esos que nadie quiere, abandonados de la mano de dios; serán castigados por vivir en el mundo que les dio la espalda, todos en este lugar son de esos niños-sabía que estaba disfrutándolo – es hora de tu castigo- susurro en su oído; los tubos a los que le habían conectado contenían un líquido que dolía como el infierno, llorando de forma convulsa por el dolor y las múltiples heridas por que sabía que lo peor apenas comenzaba.-que esperan-le odiaba tanto- comiencen con el experimento: Chimera Poison.

Le amarraron a la cama, y cambiaron las bolsas de los sueros enviándos al interior de su cuerpo, el líquido de un azul brillante caía lentamente muy lentamente, por unos segundos sintió un alivio fugaz una de las "enfermeras" le miro con burla antes de abrir al máximo la válvula del gotero y la sustancia entro de golpe en su cuerpo.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

De repente la imagen se distorsiono ligeramente para luego volverse borroso y abrió los ojos con la garganta adolorida.

Bryan entro dando un golpe a la puerta, se acercó tomándole de la barbilla le limpio la cara, no había notado la humedad de sus mejillas hasta entonces.

-shhh solo fue una pesadilla, todo está bien- Kai se acurruco un poco en el firme pecho mientras temblaba-nadie te va a hacer daño

-lo recuerdo- dijo en un susurro tembloroso- recordé el día del experimento, dolió mucho y aun así ella murió ¿Por qué me la arrancaron?-

-tenías siete no podías hacer demasiado en contra de Boris o de alguno de ellos eran muchos más jamás tuviste oportunidad contra ellos-

-era mi responsabilidad-insistió

-hemos tenido esta conversación un millón de veces, eras diez minutos mayor que ella-le acaricio la cabeza mientras hablaba-¿Qué esperabas? Hiciste lo que pudiste, no fue tu culpa que muriera.

-fue mi culpa que lo hiciera sola-hundió la cara en el pecho del mayor-si no me hubiera ido al menos habría podido despedirme de ella, al menos hubiera muerto en mis brazos-

-ya basta, ella estaba orgullosa de ti, sé que te amaba, tú la protegiste lo mejor que podías, y eso por si solo ya habrá valido la pena-la mano descansaba en la cabeza de Kai – no puedo decirte que me duele igual que a ti yo solo era un amigo, tú eras su hermano por lo que probablemente sea más doloroso-hizo una pausa y se levantó- la fiebre regreso ven, dormirás lo que queda de la noche en mi habitación-

Kai se dejó guiar sin protestar; de todas formas no tenía ganas de discutir con Bryan.

…...EQR…

Entro en el dormitorio pero no le encontró ¿le había desobedecido?

-Kai –la vocecita vacilante ante el ceño fruncido trago con fuerza.-ahhmm es que…-titubeo temblando nervioso.

-yo le digo Finy-otro chico se acercó con una melena negra y revuelta, haciendo a un lado al pequeño rubio de ojos verdes-

-¿qué quieres Morgan?-

- es por tu hermano- ¿el sabia porque lizzie no estaba ahí?-los del bloque B lo atraparon, yo no lo vi, pero dicen que le dieron una paliza-

Kai afilo aún más la mirada se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

-¿espera a dónde vas?-

- no dices que le pegaron a Kiku, voy a la enfermería-

-ese es el punto, no está en la enfermería- se detuvo –hace rato ese chico problema vino- Kai le miro confundido casi todos los chicos daban problemas- ese chico ¿Kuznetsov? El del bloque C-1- Kai le recordó con desconfianza, pero asintió- estaba buscándote nos amenazó, dijo que fueras a su dormitorio, creo que Kiku está con él; no sé porque termino ahí solo ten cuidado-

-hn-

Salió; el dormitorio C-1 estaba en la siguiente vuelta relativamente cerca y de igual manera que los demás, bueno excepto los seis bloques S, almacenaba a diez niños.

Al dar la vuelta vio a Kuznetsov recargado en la puerta.

-hasta que al fin- levanto la cabeza mirando a Kai- pensé que tendría que encargarme de él toda la noche, es una suerte que los demás hayan bajado al comedor-en realidad los había amenazado tenía un tema muy interesante que hablar con el mayor de los gemelos y prefería que fuera en privado-

- ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-tranquilo está bien solo son un par de golpes, ven- abrió la puerta seguido de Kai- hey Kiku tu hermano vino por ti, no te dije que vendría- ahí acostada en la cama de Bryan con vendas, moretones y con ropa que no era la suya. Estaba su princesa- tuve que llevarlo a las duchas y darle un baño estaba tan aturdido que no podía hacerlo solo, tenía demasiada sangre encima.-

Kai abrió los ojos le miro con terror él la había bañado, lo que implicaba quitarle la ropa.

Bryan sonrió-si descubrí el pequeño problema de su entrepierna, _es la ausencia de algo,_ entiendo al fin por que siempre se bañan al último, también porque lo proteges tanto-

-¿entonces qué esperas para decirle a todos? , que el pequeño Kiku no es lo que parece- Kai miro a su hermana con reproche-

-vamos no le mires así no fue su culpa, no te preocupes no diré nada-

-¿Por qué?-

-antes de venir aquí yo estaba con un grupo de niños, entiendo que quieras protegerla, me atraparon y hasta ahora no sé qué fue lo que paso con ellos. Seguramente has buscado a alguien que la cuide mientras no estés. ¿Te parece si me encargo de ella?-

-tendrás que aprender lenguaje de señas y nadie más debe saberlo-

- da lo mismo, por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre real?-

-es algo largo: Keinan Ekaterina Elizabeth Hiwatari-

-oh ese es un nombre bastante largo, bien señorita Hiwatari soy tu nueva niñera-le extendió la mano a Kai- soy Bryan Kuznetsov pero probablemente ya lo sepas-

-Kai Alexandr Hiwatari – tomo la mano que le ofrecía.

Esperaba no equivocarse a lizzie parecía agradarle.

Así fue como dio inicio a su amistad, mientras él creía que con eso la protegía bajo sus pies se tejía algo más oscuro de lo que pudieran imaginar.

…...EQR…

*lo de RJ-45 es un chiste informático no sé si alguien lo habrá entendido.


	5. Chapter 5

**ECOS QUE REGRESAN**

**Capitulo cinco:**

**Delito faltante**

Los primeros síntomas que lizzie presento fueron una fiebre alta y ataques de tos seca que le hacían escupir sangre, fue la primera en presentarlos después de ella el pequeño Finy, luego Morgan, como una cadena nueve de los diez niños del bloque C-2 se enfermaron Kai fue el único que no presento ningún síntoma.

En la abadía los muchachos creían que era alguna clase de epidemia, sin embargo cuando ningún adulto hizo nada lo entendieron no era una epidemia al menos no todavía, un nuevo experimento y los del C-2 eran sus ratas de laboratorio.

Si les salía bien pronto el resto de la abadía estaría con el nuevo prototipo.

Para desgracia de los pobres niños el experimento no se acoplaba y los C-2 se veían cada vez más enfermos sus cuerpos comenzaron a consumirse desde adentro cada vez más delgados y enfermos. Las hemorragias internas eran horribles y los pequeños se retorcían por el dolor. Sin embargo no se les permitía faltar a los entrenamientos, todos los días pese al dolor o la fiebre o si les salía sangre por cada poro debían cumplir con la agenda programada.

No les importaba para ellos deshacerse de "la basura inútil" era lo de menos si perdían a uno habrían dos más esperando para tomar su lugar. Eran reemplazables y nadie los extrañaría porque eran niños que sobraban y ese era su castigo.

Kai estaba realmente preocupado por su hermanita, la niña parecía peor que el resto no sabía cómo podía ayudarla.

Los científicos estaban complacidos de que al parecer fuese el único que no presentara ningún efecto secundario, cuando Boris se entero se puso realmente furioso él no debía ser parte del experimento por que ya se encontraba como sujeto de prueba de uno más avanzado del que él estaba acargo.

Un par de días después se anuncio que habría una prueba de resistencia la cual se llevaría a cabo dos semanas a partir de ese día. Seria en grupos, esperaba que le tocara con lizzie ¿Qué clase de prueba seria?

No tuvo que esperar mucho los habían abandonado en lugares específicos del bosque aun par de kilómetros de la abadía con pocas provisiones en grupos de cinco y de manera que ninguno de los grupos se encontrara por accidente, los bloques A, B y C pero solo cuarenta niños de los cuales diez eran el bloque C-2 completo dejados en la intemperie.

Una neblina espesa cubría el bosque, escondiendo la luz solar. El aliento se cristalizaba en sus bocas antes de salir y el frio les calaba hasta los huesos. La ventisca comenzaría al atardecer e iría empeorando conforme pasaran las horas debían encontrar un refugio antes de que eso pasara, Kai cruzo los brazos para resistir maldijo dentro de su cabeza eso no ayudaría para nada a la salud de su pequeña lizzie.

Finnyian con los labios azules temblaba a su derecha, Morgan le halaba un brazo debían continuar moviéndose o morirían, un chico del bloque B iba con ellos era bastante mayor que ellos, no se molesto en saber su nombre ya verían cuanta resistencia ó la cabeza, sujeta al brazo izquierdo como lo ha hecho siempre su amada lizzie temblaba con la cabeza agachada siguiendo a su genial hermano mayor. Saldrían de esta como lo han hecho siempre; caminaban en silencio no eran necesarias las palabras.

Después de caminar por horas encontraron una grieta en una enorme pared de piedra tenía suficiente espacio para los cinco niños solo necesitaba algo de fuego.

….ECR….

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo y hacer un pastel de él, el nerviosismo se podía sentir desde afuera y cada segundo iba en aumento.

Tyson caminaba de un lado a otro refunfuñando.

¿Acaso Kai no entendía que estaban preocupados?

Diablos y ese estúpido de Bryan, se creía que Kai le pertenecía; ni siquiera les abrió la puerta él muy bastardo.

Eran sus amigos deberían estar con él.

-a todo esto- dijo en voz alta-¿Por qué no lo llevo a un hospital?-

-yo también he pensado que es muy raro- Ray tenía dudas pero no estaba tan desesperado como Tyson.

Tyson se volvió a ellos por primera vez en un rato- ¿notaron lo mal que se veía durante la batalla?

-¿de qué hablas?- el pequeño Max pregunto dudoso- Bryan dijo el otro día que tenía gripe.

-es que no se veía como una gripe, hay algo que no cuadra-

-¿Por qué cambio a Dranzer?- la pregunta suelta de Daichi les recordó lo que habían pasado por alto.

Dranzer, Kai no uso a Dranzer el equipo ruso parecía saber de Monad y eso era bastante malo de por sí.

-eso también es extraño, parecía como si Kai no pudiera controlar ese bit tan espantosamente inusual- Hiro opino desinteresado desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿sin control?-dijeron al unísono

-sí, ¿no lo notaron?-de nuevo negaron todos juntos- Kai parecía concentrado en detener a esa cosa todo el tiempo, me he puesto a pensar que Monad tiene que ver con el ataque de Dragoon hacia Kai.

-puede ser, por que no encuentro una razón por la que Dragoon lo atacara por gusto, es más ¿recuerdan cuando vimos ese video en el que mi padre hablaba sobre las bestias bits? –

-¿qué video?- chillo Daichi.

-en el primer torneo hubo un par de contratiempos y nos dieron un video que hablaba sobre las bestias bit…- respondió Kenny

-si-Tyson interrumpió – habla sobre las bestias bit y de cómo algunas se habían vuelto malvadas con el tiempo, la sensación cuando luche con Monad fue parecida que la de esos sujetos que nos atacaron en el camino a Francia aunque menos asfixiante, era como luchar con Black Dranzer pero las sensaciones eran más…

-¿aterradoras?- hablo Hilary

-no solo eso, con Black Dranzer la sensación era que destrozaría todo y no de detendría hasta que te despedazara, con Monad era una horripilante sensación de personas retorciéndose acompañada de una euforia asquerosamente enferma como si alguien disfrutara ese dolor y desesperación; fue algo escalofriante. Tal vez Dragoon sintió eso también, quizá le hace daño a Kai o… no losé todo esto es muy raro-

- Monad es una bestia bit corrompida-

-si Max; esa cosa es espeluznante, no entiendo la razón de Kai cambie a Dranzer por lo que sea que fuese Monad.

….ECR…..….

Bryan despertó con el dulce aroma de blinis recién hechos.

Aun algo adormilado estiro los brazos buscando el calor del otro cuerpo que debería estar junto al suyo,cuando no lo encontró abrió un poco los ojos y encontró la cama vacía.

Se froto los ojos con parsimonia le dio una ojeada al reloj en la pared "7:10" pensó bostezando. Para alguien con su entrenamiento era demasiado tarde para seguir en la cama.

Entro en la cocina vio a Kai usando un delantal dándole vuelta a un blini en el sartén, con la costumbre que habían desarrollado puso la mesa, sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja y dejo haciendo el café, tomo el periódico y se sentó a esperar el desayuno.

Por el rabillo de ojo vio una mancha roja pero no levanto la cabeza hasta que escucho una carcajada.

Spencer del otro lado de la mesa se sujetaba el estómago.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sin quitar su cara seria-

-parecen un matrimonio anciano-casi grito Spencer mientras seguía riendo- hasta duermen juntos

- estaban en la sala cuando desperté para tomar esa asquerosa porquería- respondió sin volverse-

-toda la BBA sabe que están en este lugar-Yuri se volvió a Bryan- decidimos pasar a saludar pero no se habían despertado- sonrió cínico.

-¿y decidieron poner a Kai de cocinera?-le devolvió la sonrisa al pelirrojo

-el comenzó por su cuenta- protesto Ian mientras Bryan sonreía

Kai los ignoro y termino de cocer el ultimo blinilo coloco junto a los otros y llevo la fuente a la mesa para sentarse y servirse.

-saben en dónde están los platos, no pienso servirles- dijo con voz plana.

Los tres "invitados" se levantaron tomaron sus platos y se sirvieron.

-Hay nata o miel – volvió a hablar Kai

- ahora ya sabemos por qué Bryan vive aquí-

- ¿de qué hablas Ian? –

- Kai debería dedicarse a la cocina, esto es delicioso ¿no podemos quedarnos nosotros también?-era un hecho de que los tres esperaban un sí.

- a Bryan no le gusta cocinar no quiero ver sus caras rondando siempre.-

-no le hagan caso al pequeño bastardo, siempre esta quejándose de que nadie aprecia su delicada sazón, supongo que pueden venir de vez en cuando excepto los jueves, nadie cocina ese día-los chicos celebraron poder venir más a menudo.

-hoy es jueves-

-lo olvide, es lo único que cocinare hoy-

Luego de eso el desayuno fue muy tranquilo, con el silencio siendo roto por el sonido de los cubiertos y los usuales comentarios ácidos entre ellos.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunto Yuri mientras recogían la mesa-todos saben que están aquí ¿tienen algún plan?-

-En realidad si-Bryan los miro mientras sonreía de lado- nos mudamos en una hora ¿acaso no vieron las cajas?-

-ustedes son tan raros que es pensamos que eran cadáveres –añadió Spencer

Bryan rió-tienes ocho minutos para estar listo Hiwatari- Kai asintió se levantó aprisa y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, esperaron unos minutos hasta que escucharon el sonido de la ducha abierta, entonces todos los rostros se volvieron a él.

-¿qué tan mal esta?– pregunto Spencer.

Bryan dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar.

-el…- hizo una pausa ¿Cómo explicar un tema tan difícil?- está bien dentro de lo que cabe-

-¿y… cuanto es eso? Explícate mejor-hablo de nuevo Ian

-está mal aunque no ha empeorado tampoco se ha mejorado, está estable dentro de su gravedad, según mis cálculos debería de haber empeorado pero no ha pasado nada en los últimos días.-

-¿no están surtiendo efecto sus medicamentos?-

-con el tiempo se han estado volviendo más y más obsoletos comenzare a doblarle la dosis en unas semanas si las cosas siguen así-

-¿Cuáles son sus efectos ahora?- pregunto el rubio esta vez.

-baja el dolor pero no lo suprime como antes, solo hace que se vuelva soportable tiene suerte de quetodavía pueda caminar por su cuenta.-

-Bryan –Yuri le miro con el ceño fruncido- eso no es suficiente, ¿morirá si no hacemos algo?-

- morirá de todas formas esta cosa no tiene una cura conocida, según la opinión profesional del médico no vivirá cinco años más y eso era solo si permanecía en reposo absoluto.-

-algo que no está cumpliendo-

-sí, su vida se acorta rápidamente; yo no puedo hacer nada más que observar -

-debieron decirnos antes-

-Spencer, es Kai es demasiado terco cuando todo sus síntomas comenzaron se reusó a ir a un doctor tuve que decirle a Sebastián a escondidas pero él tampoco pudo hacer mucho porque mamá no encontró nada, cuando fallo el experimento todos los registros fueron sutilmente eliminados no dejaron nada ni siquiera Dickenson o su abuelo saben, mamá dijo que vendría si se enteraba de que se había puesto mal otra vez y Sebastián dijo que lo lleváramos si las cosas se ponían feas; es muy complicado porque lo peor no empieza todavía-

-quiere irse con lizzie ¿verdad?-

-si Yuriy, a esperado mucho tiempo pudriéndose en silencio y ahora que por fin tiene una oportunidad de verla una última vez.-

-rayos que vamos a hacer con esta mierda, por cierto imbécil somos un equipo para los demás seremos los más asquerosos bastardos pero si necesitas ayuda sola la pides-

-Spencer tiene razón si lo peor está por comenzar, Yuri, Spencer y yo te ayudaremos-

-hey no se pongan sentimentales oh empezaran a creer no nos arrancaron el corazón- una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus rostros.

Los chicos rieron aliviando la tensión del momento, escucharon a Kai bajar lentamente.

-el camión llego, hay que subir las cosas-

La mudanza fue aburrida acomodando las cajas en el camión jugando a enojar a Kai, por suerte para el bicolor habían estado evitando que se esforzara demasiado, lo que fue un golpe terrible para su orgullo saberse débil e inútil nunca le había agradado; durante toda su vida se había esforzado por ser el mejor y ahora en esta situación debía esperar por la ayuda de otros, situaciones comunes, cosas de todos los días debía esperar y ver si tenía la fuerza para moverse no sabía si mañana podría seguir levantándose, lo hacía sentir miserable. Pero no es algo que diría en vos alta nunca.

Los cinco tomaron un taxi en silencio ninguno era bueno con las palabras si había duda lo mejor era guardar silencio.

-¿qué sucede Tyson?-

-me pareció ver a Kai jefe-

-es tu imaginación Tyson-probablemente la chica tuviera razón.

-si ya verás cómo se arregla todo mañana-

-tienes razón Max, debo dejar de preocuparme el señor dickenson dijo que lo veríamos mañana –

Los chicos continuaron su camino sin prestar atención a algo más que divertirse.

Desempacar fue todavía más fastidioso, almorzaron en un pequeño café que encontraron cerca. Para las cuatro de la tarde solo unas pocas cajas faltaban por desempacar.

Kai estabasubiendo las escaleras limpiando un poco; se había negado rotundamente a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras todos hacían algo, le molesto en sobremanera que creyeran que les obedecería, ellos ni siquiera calificaban en su lista de autoridades que no respeta. Todos se habían repartido las tareas dejándolo fuera de cualquier actividad, Spencer y Bryan los muebles grandes y las cosas pesadas, Yuri se encargó de los dormitorios, mientras que el pequeño Ian de la cocina y la sala.

Y ya que podía ser realmente testarudo nadie pudo impedirle llevar cajas desempacar u ordenarlos objetos más pequeños cuando termino tomo la escoba y comenzó a limpiar de aquí para allá pese a la prohibición, eso hacia enojar a Bryan pero entendía que era difícil siendo tan orgulloso, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

Finalmente Yuri termino de ordenar, al salir de la recamara principal vio al bicolor en la escalera resoplo fastidiado el chico era un dolor de cabeza, cuando le faltaban algunos pasos para llegar con él lo noto…

Kai se incorporó lentamente, su cabeza se balanceo hacia el frente de una forma extraña antes de volver a su posición normal su rostro palideció de forma alarmante,sus rodillas cedieron,inútilmente trato de sujetarse del barandal pero su mano se agito en el vacío sin llegar a su destinoy lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

Yuriy dio un grito ahogado abalanzándose rápidamente sobre Kai logro sujetarlo apenas de la muñeca mientras la otra mano se sujetaba de la baranda para no rodar ambos, escucho un respingo alarmado y luego a Ian subiendo las escaleras, pasado el segundo de shock el pelirrojo atrajo a Kai hacia él sentándose en la escalera con el chico en su regazo.

-¿Qué esperas Ian?- gritó- Ve por Bryan-

No tuvo que repetirlo Ian salto los escalones. En la sala los dos más grandes terminaban de poner el piano de Kai.

….ECR…..….

Despertó de golpe, cuando pudo enfocar la mirada vio a los blitskrieg boys rodeándole parpadeo un par de veces antes que Bryan comenzara a hablar:

-no pasa nada su presión bajo de golpe eso es todo no hay nada de qué preocuparse, por ahora-

Después de un par de minutos el peligris le permitió levantarse, ellos habían terminado lo que hacía falta mientras se enfurruñaba bajando las escaleras entro a la cocina de mala gana se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en una de los altos bancos del desayunador. Mientras mascullaba maldiciones en voz baja balanceando las piernas recordó la reunión al día siguiente. Tendría que dar una explicación convincente, o no,lo mejor era decir una pequeña mentirilla no importaba demasiado los adultos eran manipulables y los niños sobornables. Cualquier cosa que dijera seria la verdad, nadie lo sabría hasta que él lo quisiera.

-¿que habrá para cenar?-Bryan le saco de sus pensamientos

-¿no lo sé qué quieres comer? – respondió distraído

-Ian asomo la cabeza por la puerta – ¿por qué no haces borsch?-

-¿vienes de Rusia y quieres comer comida rusa?-Spencer comenzó a picarle- deberías probar otras cosas ¿sabes?

-no hay nada mejor que la comida de la madre Rusia- exclamo Ian con los brazos cruzados.

- no suelo hacerlo-intervino Kai antes de que la pelea llegara amás-porque no me sale como el de mamá, pero si todos quieren no me molestaría prepararlo- Kai bajo del alto banquillo lavo el vaso y se detuvo- esperen, hoy es jueves ¿no?

- oh rayos ya no vas a cocinar -resoplo Bryan

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Ian decepcionado.

-es una especie de costumbre Kai jamás cocina el jueves tendrás que esperar un poco más por el borsch-

Yuriy entro en ese momento-¿por qué no pedimos algo?, no sé lo que sea-

-una pizza-

-oh vamos Kai-Ian insistió

-Una pizza estará bien, bueno un par-

-oh Spencer ¿tú también?-Ian resoplo derrotado.

-vamos enano, el bastardo hará la sopa mañana, después de la reunión –

-lo había olvidado ¿a qué hora es?-

-no sé a ¿mediodía?-Yuriy miro a Kai esperando una respuesta

-si –

-siempre tan elocuente-el ojirojo solo salió de la habitación

-Bryan ¿crees que es seguro dejarlo solo?-

-está molesto por lo de la tarde, es mejor dejar que se serene solo, ahora pidan esas pizzas; iré a ver que se tome la dosis y Yuriy llama a mamá dile que todo está bien por ahora-

….ECR…..….

La mayoría de los equipos estaban presentes, al menos todos los capitanes (quienes eran los que en realidad importaban) Kai aun no había llegado, en realidad nadie del equipo ruso estaba presente. La reunión era estrictamente privada hasta que se arreglara el pequeño problema del accidente respecto al heredero Hiwatari.

Tyson estaba impaciente tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa hasta que Hiro le dio un mirada y tuvo que contenerse por unos minutos. Se sentía responsable en cierta forma ya que fue su bestia bit quien le ataco, él era responsable de Dragoon quien ataco a una persona que había conocido por bastante tiempo; sabía que no debía haber entrado al cuarto* torneo, suspiro, el hubiera no existe. Probablemente Kai estaba furioso después de todo el tiempo que le costó lograr que fueran amigos y ahora estaría arruinado.

La puerta se abrió y los blitskrieg boys entraron en silencio se sentaron sin hacer ningún comentario, en medio del grupo estaba sentado Kai con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados en total y completa indiferencia.

….ECR…..….

Se sentía mareado hacia un frio de los mil demonios, los cuatro temblaban hechos una bolita sentados juntos para conservar el calor, los tres primeros días no habían sido tan malos hasta que la infección de Finnyian empeorara el pequeñuelo se había puesto tan mal que Morgan se quedó cuidándolo en lo que ellos iban a buscar algo de comer, el chico del bloque B (mucho tiempo después supo que se llamaba Nicolai) comenzó alanzar dolorosas indirectas sobre "el peso muerto" que tenían y que les estaba afectando el rendimiento. Eso fue hace diez días y hace dos extinguieron su voz fastidiosa.

Había comenzado con el día gris y tan helado que les había costado moverse los primeros minutos, tenían que traer más leña y buscar algún animal para comer. Un llevaría el hacha y el otro un cuchillo.

Bryan había logrado convencer a Kai de robar algunos alimentos del comedor de los mayores pero realmente no quería compartirlo con el pedante chico del B comían cuando él no estaba o se encontraba durmiendo. Esa tarde él y su princesita fueron por leña mientras Morgan cuidaba de Finy, al regresar con la carga de madera traían algo de carne pero el chico del B estaba furioso.

-tenías comida- le grito a Kai mientras sostenía su mochila, los gemelos soltaron sus cargas- y no dijiste nada ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-eso no te importa, no toques mis cosas- ambos dieron un paso al frente

-¿tus cosas? Me quedare con ellas ahora-

-eso es para Finy- protesto Morgan

-todos ustedes sabían- él chico sonrió con desprecio-soy más grande y más fuerte que ustedes, además están muriendo; todo el mundo lo sabe ese niñato rubio es el primero luego seguirán los demás cuando esto termine seré el único con vida, así que no necesitan esto. Es más sacare a esa pequeña peste no quiero que se pudra dentro de MI refugio.

Todo paso muy rápido mientras el chico se daba vuelta confiado Kai le golpeo con fuerza tirándolo al piso Morgan le quito la mochila. Furioso por verse burlado por dos niños se levanto; saco el cuchillo de caza que llevaba dentro de un forro falso en su abrigo, él se lanzo contra Kai pero no llego muy lejos un golpe violento y terriblemente doloroso que silbo al cortar el aire le lanzo al helado suelo manchándolo de rojo.

Grito aturdido miro a su izquierda ahí del mismo lado en el que siempre le había visto estaba Kiku, sostenía el mango del hacha y su mirada siempre impasible esta vez mostraba unos ojos vacios pero terriblemente furiosos, el pánico se reflejo en el rostro de los otros dos niños cuando el pequeño Kiku volvió a tomar el hacha arrancándola de donde estaba clavada dejando que más sangre le salpicara pero no le detuvieron; de nueva cuenta volvió a levantarla sobre su cabeza de una forma agraciada y fría de quien tiene experiencia en esa clase de trabajos.

-como te atreves-una voz que jamás se alzaba rompió el silencio aterrador era pequeña dulce y susurrante - a tratar de lastimar a kami-onii-sama* y a mis compañeros, quien morirá eres tú-

Tomo un poco de impulso y dejo caer el hacha una, dos, tres, cuatro veces el grito del chico se ahogo antes de que terminara.

Kai volvió de su estupor miro a Morgan y ambos asintieron en silencio nadie lo sabría ni siquiera Finy, usaron las partes para carnada en las trampas que habían puesto antes así eliminarían las evidencias no habría forma de culparlos.

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto Morgan luego de un rato

-no es su culpa-

-yo sé Kai, nadie que entre en la abadía vuelve a ser normal, es solo que siempre es tan pasivo y sumiso que me dejo en shock.

-no lo sé poco después de que llegamos aquí el comenzó a comportarse así, usualmente es dulce y tranquilo pero últimamente tiene ataques de violencia se vuelve muy hostil y psicótico.-

-no diré nada, si es que salimos vivos no diré nada.-

-gracias-

-ahora volvamos tengo hambre-

….ECR…..….

Kami-onii-sama*

Kami-sama: significa dios.

Onii-sama: es una forma muy respetuosa de decir hermano mayor.

Sama: es el mayor sufijo de respeto espero que el capitulo les guste.

Lamento haber tardado tanto.


End file.
